In recent years, flip chip assembly has received attention and has been rapidly spreading as a technique for mounting a semiconductor chip on a circuit board associated with downsizing and density growth of semiconductor devices. In flip chip assembly, an epoxy resin-based adhesive agent is generally interposed between a semiconductor chip and a circuit board to ensure the connection reliability of joints between bump electrodes formed on the semiconductor chip and pad electrodes of the circuit board. Particularly, adhesive agents containing a polyimide resin, an epoxy resin, and inorganic particles are being frequently used for various applications such as electrical and electronic applications, architecture, automobiles, and airplanes by virtue of the heat resistance and insulation properties of the polyimide resin, the adhesiveness and water resistance of the epoxy resin, and the low water absorbency and low thermal expansibility of the inorganic particles (for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3).
Further, when metal electrodes of the semiconductor chip and the circuit board are solder welded, a flux material is used. A main function of the flux material is to make a solder joint clean, to prevent oxidation of a metal, and to enhance solder wettability. As the flux material, rosin-based materials are known (e.g., Patent Documents 4 and 5).